bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Wonderweiss Margela
| image = | race = Arrancar | birthday = July 6''Bleach'' Official Character Book MASKED | gender = Male | height = 155 cm (5'1") | weight = 42 kg (92 lbs.) | previous affiliation =Aizen's Arrancar Army | previous occupation =Arrancar #77 in Aizen's Arrancar Army | previous partner = Hooleer | base of operations = Las Noches, Hueco Mundo | resurrección = Extinguir | manga debut = Volume 26, Chapter 229 | anime debut = Episode 138 | video game debut = Bleach: Soul Carnival 2 | japanese voice = Hisayoshi Suganuma | english voice = Christopher Smith | spanish voice = }} is the 77th Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army and the only modified Arrancar under Aizen's command. Though not an Espada, Soul Society ranks his Spiritual Energy in the same class as theirs.Bleach manga; Chapter 231, pages 1, 3 Appearance Wonderweiss has a thin and somewhat childlike body. He has light blond hair, parted to one side, with the tips fanning out from his face. The remains of his Hollow mask consist of a three-point tiara on the top of his head. He only has two teeth visible when smiling, freckles and bright purple eyes. He wears the Arrancar jacket with a hole in the middle of his chest, revealing his Hollow hole and the tip of a mark on his chest. The outfit also has large arm cuffs on the sleeves. As a Hollow, he was roughly humanoid in both size and shape. Even though his body was wrapped in bandages during his birth, several protrusions could be seen throughout his body.Bleach manga; Chapter 229, pages 12-13 Personality According to Aizen, all forms of rationality, memory retention, speech, and intelligence were purposely removed to enhance his power.Bleach manga; Chapter 394, page 3-4 Because of this, Wonderweiss's personality is very childlike, comparable to someone with low functioning autism. For example, when sent on a mission to kill, he instead played around with a dragonfly. He shows some hostility, firing a defensive Bala blast at one point, but quickly reverts to his usual childlike state after doing so. In a later confrontation, Wonderweiss displays a higher level of hostility by stabbing Ukitake through the chest without any warning or provocation. Wonderweiss does not speak in sentences due to his modifications, only saying a few drawling syllables at a time such as an infant would. The only coherent phrase he has ever spoken is his own name, immediately after being "reborn" as an Arrancar. Kaname Tōsen remarks that Wonderweiss, like himself, is a pure being (though he remarks he doesn't quite know what exactly is pure about him) who often tend to stick together. He claims this is why Wonderweiss follows him everywhere. It is implied that he tried to restrain Gin Ichimaru from approaching Tōsen because Wonderweiss was wary of him. Plot Arrancar arc Wonderweiss was first seen at his transformation into an Arrancar by Sōsuke Aizen. His original form is seen wrapped in what appears to be bandages while a barrier surrounds his body. Numerous Espada were present at his "birth", including Coyote Starrk, Tier Harribel, Ulquiorra Cifer, Nnoitra Gilga, Luppi Antenor (still instated as an Espada at the time), Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Aaroniero Arruruerie, and Yammy Llargo.Bleach manga; Chapter 229, pages 11-13, 18 Wonderweiss was among the Arrancar present during the third invasion of Karakura Town.Bleach manga; Chapter 230, page 8-9 He is yelled at by a bored Yammy for playing with a dragonfly instead of paying attention to the battle.Bleach manga; Chapter 233, page 8-9 This was until Kisuke Urahara intervened in Luppi's fight, as Wonderweiss tries to grab Uraharas' hat from behind. Urahara senses his presence and counterattacks, but Wonderweiss dodges the attack and fires a Bala.Bleach manga; Chapter 233, page 14-16 Urahara dodges the attack and confronts Wonderweiss asking him what was the technique he just used as he had never seen it before. Urahara is then attacked from behind by Yammy, who explains that it was a Bala blast as he fires a multitude at the fallen body of Urahara. Wonderweiss once again loses interest and just sits there.Bleach manga; Chapter 234, page 17-19 He is shortly pulled back to Hueco Mundo via Negación once Ulquiorra Cifer completes his mission.Bleach manga; Chapter 236, page 17 Ulquiorra brings the Human Orihime Inoue to Hueco Mundo, and she is greeted by Aizen, who has her restore Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez's arm as a demonstration of her power. Wonderweiss serves as a witness to this and Grimmjow subsequently impaling Luppi with his restored arm (and power), simultaneously killing him and regaining his former rank.Bleach manga; Chapter 240, page 8-19 Hueco Mundo arc When Ichigo Kurosaki, Uryū Ishida, Yasutora Sado, Renji Abarai, and Rukia Kuchiki invade Hueco Mundo, Wonderweiss is with Kaname Tōsen, who is monitoring the intruders' activities. When Gin Ichimaru walks in, Wonderweiss stops him, due to feeling uneasy about him. Bleach manga; Chapter 250, page 14-15 Fake Karakura Town arc .]] Wonderweiss arrives in the Fake Karakura Town through an extremely large Garganta, interrupting the battle between the Primera Espada Coyote Starrk and Captains Shunsui Kyōraku and Jūshirō Ukitake, which surprises Starrk.Bleach manga; Chapter 363, pages 16-18 Wonderweiss is accompanied by Hooleer, a Hollow so massive that it literally has Gillian masks for nails. Captain Sajin Komamura realizes that it is the same creature seen looming over the numerous Gillian who created the Negación that transported Aizen, Gin, and Kaname from Soul Society to Hueco Mundo when they were revealed as traitors.Bleach manga; Chapter 364, page 4 Immediately after arriving, Wonderweiss suddenly appears behind Jūshirō and impales him with his own hand, injuring the captain and causing him to fall towards the buildings below.Bleach manga; Chapter 364, pages 5-6 Shunsui attempts to attack Wonderweiss, but is hit in the back by an opportunistic Cero from Starrk sending him towards the ground with Jūshirō. Starrk comments that the arrival of Wonderweiss means that Aizen has grown tired of the battle. Wonderweiss then lets out a battlecry which causes a shockwave to break Hitsugaya's ice obelisk, freeing Harribel.Bleach manga; Chapter 364, pages 9-11 The cry also seems to "blow" away the smoke left after Suì-Fēng's Bankai attack on Baraggan, revealing that the attack had no effect on him. Wonderweiss continued to scream and Hooleer vomited many Gillian-class Menos from its mouth.Bleach manga; Chapter 365, pages 14-17 When the Visored Mashiro Kuna attacks his companion killing the creature, Wonderweiss simply stares at her.Bleach manga; Chapter 367, pages 14-17 Shocked at seeing his companion die, Wonderweiss then charges his Cero from his mouth, but before he can fire it, Mashiro kicks him in the face. He is later seen lying on the ground with Mashiro shouting "Yay! Victory!"Bleach manga; Chapter 368, pages 6-9 tackles Wonderweiss.]] Wonderweiss proves not easily defeated and attempts to attack Mashiro from the ground, but his attack is blocked and he is kicked away. He launches himself directly at her, but she grabs him by the face and slams his head into the ground. Wonderweiss gets up a lets out a battlecry as he grabs Mashiro by her scarf and uses it to throw her blocks away crashing into various buildings. They both launch at each other with Mashiro firing off her Mashiro Super Cero, which Wonderweiss successfully counters with his battlecry. Mashiro immediately attacks him punching him until suddenly her mask shatters. Taking advantage of her confusion, Wonderweiss punches her in the face, injuring her severely and rendering her unconscious. Before he can hit her again, his fist is blocked by Kensei Muguruma, who states that he is not mature enough to show restraint when it comes to kids.Bleach manga; Chapter 376, pages 8-19 Kensei throws Wonderweiss, sending him flying into the buildings below. He goes to lay Mashiro down in a safe place and proceeds to talk to her for being so reckless. Wonderweiss recovers and moves to attack Kensei who then releases his Bankai, the two face off resulting in a huge explosion.Bleach manga; Chapter 377, page 1-6 Wonderweiss later appears behind Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto in his Resurrección state, while he was engaged in combat with Aizen. Yamamoto senses his presence and moves to attack, but to his surprise Wonderweiss catches the blade with his bare hand and throws the Captain-Commander into the cityscape below. Yamamoto quickly recovers and begins to wonder why the flames of Ryūjin Jakka have been extinguished. Aizen then explains that he knew that he could never face Yamamoto in a one on one battle as his strength is far greater than his own. He then explains that he specifically created Wonderweiss to be the only modified Arrancar in existence. He was created for the specific purpose of nullifying the abilities of Yamamoto's Zanpakutō.Bleach manga; Chapter 393, page 16-19 Despite the loss of his Zanpakutō, Yamamoto is easily able to compensate by switching to hand-to-hand combat. Yamamoto punches Wonderweiss, creating a hole in his abdomen and sending him flying into a building. When the Captain-Commander attacks Aizen, Wonderweiss stops the attack. While his abdomen regenerates, he attacks Yamamoto with multiple arms that emerge from his shoulders. However, Yamamoto survives the attack with little injury and rips his arms off. The captain says that he is thankful that Wonderweiss is no longer in his child form, and strikes him with the hand-to-hand technique, "Sōkotsu".Bleach manga; Chapter 394, page 13-19 The blow utterly destroys Wonderweiss as the Arrancar screams and then shatters into pieces, falling to the ground below.Bleach manga; Chapter 395, page 2-5 His body later explodes releasing the flames he had absorbed from Yamamoto's previous attack.Bleach manga; Chapter 395, page 8-11 Powers & Abilities Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: During battle, Wonderweiss relies primarily on his hand-to-hand combat. He seemingly possesses no formalized skill and simply uses instinctual force, punching and grabbing at his opponents offensively. He commonly launches directly into battle with no care for any physical attack he may receive with no physical defensive technique other than dodging which he shown skill in.Bleach manga; Chapter 233, page 15''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 376, page 8-19 Cero: Wonderweiss generates a purple Cero from his mouth. Its full potential hasn't been shown as Mashiro extinguishes his Cero while he is charging it.Bleach manga; Chapter 368, page 8 Immense Spiritual Power: All of the Arrancar invading Karakura during Ulquiorra's mission to capture Orihime Inoue were stated by 12th Division observers (using spiritual power measuring sensors) to be Espada level.Bleach manga; Chapter 231, page 1 Garganta: A method Hollows use to move from Hueco Mundo into the Human World. It tears the dimensional space and reveals a portal of whirling energy. Wonderweiss is able to move between worlds using this technique.Bleach manga; chapter 363, page 15-17 Hierro: Wonderweiss's Hierro is shown to be very strong as he can take a beating and being thrown into buildings with extreme force without being fazed.Bleach manga; Chapter 368, page 9''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 369, page 8-19 Bala: This technique hardens the users spiritual pressure and fires it from their fist like a bullet. The power emanating from his hand after his attack was pink and static-like, signifying his Bala is pink.Bleach manga; Chapter 233, page 15-16 Enhanced Strength: He is shown to be strong enough to pierce Ukitake's chest with ease.Bleach manga; Chapter 364, page 5 Wonderweiss shows his considerable strength of being able to critically injure Mashiro with one punch.Bleach manga; Chapter 376, page 18 : Wonderweiss can even emit a loud, banshee-like battle cry that shattered Hitsugaya's ice obelisk, as well as countered Mashiro's Cero.Bleach manga; Chapter 364, page 9-10''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 376, page 14-15 With his battle cries he seems to be able to control Hooleer; as Tōsen said, "his words have meaning".Bleach manga; Chapter 365, page 14-17 Sonído: Wonderweiss is capable of using Sonído; however his skill with it is unknown. He is able to use it to surprise his opponents.Bleach anime; Episode 294 Zanpakutō : In its sealed state, Wonderweiss's Zanpakutō is a large purple sword strapped to his back, about as tall as he is. The hilt resembles a western long sword rather than the more common katana, although the familiar hilt weaving is present, whilst the guard resembles an Egyptian eye. From a back view the sheath represents a zweihander or claymore. *'Resurrección': The release command is unknown. After releasing, Wonderweiss becomes a somewhat mutated version of himself. His shoulders and thighs grow significantly larger, with the shoulders popping out upwards. His arms and legs are also altered in size, being much skinnier than before. There are five holes in his abdomen, with two or three lines within each hole, except the middle. His face is covered from the upper half by a tall mask with three small horns, which seems to make his eye sockets hollow. :Resurrección Special Ability: As the only in existence, Wonderweiss was made with the sole purpose of nullifying Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto's Zanpakutō abilities.Bleach manga; Chapter 393, page 18 :*'Ryūjin Jakka Seal': The main ability of Wonderweiss is to "Seal" the power of Ryūjin Jakka, so that all new flames would be sealed within the blade and all the flames already produced are sealed within Wonderweiss himself, so long as he lives. Should he die, the flames he sealed within himself burst out in an explosion.Bleach manga; Chapter 395, page 8-9 In exchange for this ability, his speech, memory, intelligence, and reason were discarded. Bleach manga; Chapter 394, page 2 :*'Enhanced Hierro': He is later shown capable of grabbing hold of Yamamoto's Zanpakutō's blade as it is swung at him while sustaining no injury.Bleach manga; Chapter 393, page 17 :*'Enhanced Strength': He is also shown capable of throwing Yamamoto with relative ease.Bleach manga; Chapter 393, page 17 :*'High-Speed Regeneration': Even after having half of his mid-section destroyed, Wonderweiss is able to easily regenerate from the damage.Bleach manga; Chapter 394, pages 9-11 :* : From his back and shoulder, Wonderweiss is able to produce multiple large arms that can stretch to long lengths. He can manipulate the arms individually or all at once.Bleach manga; Chapter 394, pages 13-15 Trivia *When Wonderweiss impaled Jūshirō Ukitake, he stabbed him with his left hand but his right hand was shown being removed from his back and covered with blood. *Wonderweiss' name stems from that of Marcel Wanders, a Dutch designer and architect.Bleach Official Character Book 2 MASKED; Tite Kubo Interview, page 256 References Navigation de:Wonderweiss Margela es:Wonderweiss Margera pl:Wonderweiss Margela fr:Wonderweiss Margela Category:Characters Category:Arrancar Category:Numeros Category:Male Category:Deceased